


In the garden of sinners

by shijiuchai



Category: Gintama, Kagura - Fandom, Okita Sougo - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 12:31:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17939756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shijiuchai/pseuds/shijiuchai
Summary: 爱情，交配和下一代的故事。





	In the garden of sinners

《In the garden of sinners》

 

 

第一章

 

宇宙各处散落着许多小酒馆，天人入侵地球后发现了这种令人着迷的饮料，于是迅速在全宇宙范围内推广开。供迷途旅人买醉寻刺激，这一家也并无特殊之处，不普通的地方还要从今天的顾客说起。觥筹交错宾主欢场，烧酒入喉从食道一路点着火直达胃底，目光交接的男女这把火一直烧到下半身又烧回自己的大脑也不能熄灭，甚至愈演愈烈。

 

久旱逢甘雨，他乡遇故知。换谁又能冷静呢。少女推开熙攘扭动的外星人来到剑客身旁，她火红的披肩仿佛披荆斩棘，在昏暗的灯光下掀起过往几年的风尘，把空气搅动得混浊起来，整个人却出淤泥而不染一般，用自己的光把尘埃隔开。

 

喝太多了。冲田猛地闭上眼睛，像无数个午夜梦回，用力地想要消除视网膜上的残影。大脑不争气地试图昨日重现，事实却依旧是事实，他只是来买醉不是买梦。

 

“小哥，交配吗？”神乐双手揪起他的领子，冲田长得过于高了，她还必须踮着脚才能勉强平视。

 

冲田咽了下口水，周围全是等着看他俩笑话的搭讪失败者。什么嘛，这两个人一晚上不食人间烟火的样子，结果看到合适的猎物还是会出手。男人肯定是用下半身思考的动物，看来这个打架很厉害的小妞也是。冲田已经脑补到众人的心理活动，他不甘心地又闭上眼，“神乐？”

 

“嗯，是本女王。”少女毫不畏惧地直视着他。

 

神乐还没来得及反应就已经丧失了主动权，冲田揽过她的腰，另一只空的手捏住她的下巴就和她吻做一团。嘴唇啃咬的力度与思念的程度成正比，不一会儿两人都尝到鲜血的味道。冲田先找回理智，他拉开一些嘴唇的距离想查看神乐的情况，神乐却还闭着眼睛寻找他的嘴唇，不可抗拒，所以他又吻了上去。唾液交换，唇舌交缠，冲田用舌头探索了神乐口腔中的所有领地。逐渐窒息的过程中神乐双腿发软有些站不稳，冲田看准时机把她横抱了起来。

 

“剩下的都去床上给我。”

 

下流的笑声和口哨声已经传不进两人耳朵，冲田一脚踹上门把神乐抵在门板上脱她的衣服。神乐却突然惊醒一般推开了他。被恐惧的眼神看着会觉得自己是个强奸犯，冲田没能继续下手，两人就在床沿坐下。神乐拉着敞开的前襟发着呆，冲田干脆躺了下来，百无聊赖地等她甩手走人。

 

见神乐没有要走的意思，冲田决定打破沉默叙叙旧，“宇宙猎人？”

 

“嗯，今天转正。你呢？”神乐双手抱膝坐着。

 

“又杀了一些人，又多了几个仇家。”

 

“是吗。”神乐也不在意他的回答，她又问，“你还硬着吗？”

 

冲田恼火地笑了，女人总是这样撩起火又反悔的吗？今天过后怕是他的处男身一辈子破不了，会留下深重的心理阴影。他起身想走，就算被认为是三秒男也无所谓，反正不会更难堪。然后他看到了全裸着站在他面前的神乐，强压下的欲望蹭地一下又复燃。他拉住神乐的胳膊把她甩到床上，“你没有反悔的机会了。”

 

神乐用缠上他腰侧的腿代替了回答。

 

不清楚是谁想要谁，嘴唇胶着地分不开。冲田换了温柔深入的吻法，把神乐嘴唇上的伤口舔舐到不再出血，就转而和她的舌头嬉耍。体表渗出的汗水唇间的唾液，气氛太潮湿，以至于两人都无法发觉对方几次红了的眼眶。

 

冲田的手绕过神乐的乳房从脸颊一直向下抚摸，所到之处都引起神乐的震颤。她还在害怕，可冲田已经停不下来了。他在神乐雪白光滑的大腿根来回揉捏，不时把她的双腿掰得更开一些，却没有实际性的行动，依然着迷于神乐柔软而有嚼劲的锁骨。种下两三个吻痕之后终于满意地收手，专心玩弄起神乐的乳头。轻轻一碰粉红的果实就成熟，乳肉在指缝间游移，强烈的视觉刺激让冲田下半身硬的几乎要爆炸。

 

不甘落后的神乐主动解开了冲田的腰带，递到他面  
前，“把我绑起来。”

 

冲田熟练地挽了一个牛蹄扣，什么要求都愿意满足她。神乐跪在他腿间给他口交，她显然没有掌握要领，但只是努力尝试着把他全部吞进去就让冲田兴奋不已。黏稠的分泌液在她嘴唇和龟头之间拉起一道银丝，冲田推倒了她，直奔禁地。

 

腿间的潮湿提示着神乐和他同样的兴奋，如果不是身体诚实的反应，还以为神乐不愿意和他上床。体毛也被淫水打湿，逐渐丧失耐心的冲田用两根手指诱哄少女为他开放通道。手指在腔道内来回戳动，被不停刺激敏感点的神乐流出了生理性的泪水，整个人羞得通红。

 

神乐收紧小腹夹住了腿，双手推拒着冲田，然后被他送上高潮。她大口地喘着气，泪眼朦胧中看见冲田舔了被她的体液沾湿的手，她怒骂变态。

 

冲田笑着说是是，脱了羽织和她赤裸相对。

 

两副成年人的诱人躯体，坚实的胸肌和柔软的乳房相贴，两个人都不由发出一声叹息。难怪亚当夏娃禁不住偷吃禁果的诱惑，世间之乐不敌性欲。

 

在正式的内容为性器官相互摩擦的交配之前，神乐没忍住又和冲田打了一架，光着身子那种。

 

“你今晚像极了不想轻易交出处女身的淫荡女人。”冲田躲避着神乐能把人脑壳砸碎的拳头，既渴望又恐惧，神乐给他这样的感觉。他甚至明白，如果神乐不揍他，身体里的那些水分就要化作泪水流下来。让女人在床上因为除了快感以外的原因哭泣是一个男人最大的失败，冲田想自己尺寸也不差，手艺也不差，她在委屈什么呢？

 

冲田整个人坐在神乐屁股上，把她的手和床头栏杆捆在一起。他掌掴了神乐挺翘的屁股瓣，直到它们变成水蜜桃红，“如果你不想和我做，我再给你最后一次机会。”他把肉棒放在神乐臀缝间摩擦，从后往前，抵在入口处。

 

神乐也很生气，就回头咬了冲田的脸。交不交身根本无所谓，她恐惧的是交心。她那么不可自控地投向冲田的怀抱，就仅仅是为了发泄青春期蓄积的荷尔蒙吗？要她怎样难堪地承认，那些荷尔蒙在重新看到他的一瞬间暴涨数倍。

 

是这张俊美的娃娃脸吗？是这些匀称的肌肉吗？还是他这副从里到外的抖s模样。

 

神乐悲哀地发现都不是，这个人不可分割，缺一不可。

 

冲田被她咬了之后就直接顶进她濡湿的阴道，他愤愤低语，“为什么不肯面对自己淫荡的本性？”

 

神乐把脸埋进床单，放肆地流着眼泪，“骗子，你是个骗子。”失控了，她不该拿冲田泄私愤。变化是变化本身，没有什么是一成不变的，她只是思念过度口不择言。

 

“比不上你狡猾。”年少的冲田总悟可以被勾引说出承诺，而她神乐，自始至终都是狡猾的狐狸嘴脸。不承诺就不需要兑现，也就少了一份憎恨，更少了一份羁绊。这分离的几年是给他们的惩罚。

 

让我如何留住你，驻足此刻，双双永恒？

 

爱侣的答案是合二为一，水乳交融。你中有我我中有你，不分彼此，也就没有离别一说。

 

神乐因为冲田过度用力地冲撞痛得咬牙切齿，脏话不断，在几度骂完他之后都不忘加上一句，“不要停。”

 

今夜的堕落是矜持的堕落。皎月跳脏井，出水花芙蓉，得摘星辰的感觉也不过如此。

 

阴道抽搐着绞紧了入侵者，想让它缴械投降，冲田用最后的自制力抽出性器，龟头上的小孔一张一合，悉数射在神乐的脊背。

 

神乐禁不住发出一声表示失望的呻吟，摊平在床上，“再来一次。”她说。

 

“就算你要我停我也不会停。”冲田的手伸进她下体，活用手上的老茧揉捏神乐的小阴唇，从阴道口到两片肿胀红热的唇瓣，细致地挑逗她等她从上一次的高潮中回神。时机差不多的时候，把她抱起来进入她。

 

神乐顺势双手环住他的脖颈，亲密地靠在他肩膀上，像排练演习过无数次。在心里假设，如果要和你做爱，就像现在这样亲密无间地拥抱。

 

冲田拨开黏在神乐脸上的发丝，手放在她脑后往自己肩膀上拉。拥抱的意愿竟不谋而合。

 

纯真的姿势做些下流的事情，就这样轻易地从小孩迈向大人。

 

神乐要自己主动，冲田就躺平任她用紧致的腔道操他的阴茎。掌握主动权的好处是可以避免丢人，神乐有意控制了进入的深度，防止爽到忘乎所以。她已经输了三次，必须扳回一成才行。

 

这点小心思不出一分钟就被看破，冲田在她下落的时候刻意一顶，神乐立即软倒在他胸膛上。

 

“又去了吗？”冲田故意问她。

 

“你放屁。”神乐拉过冲田沾着她体液的手指按在床上，全力让龟头和宫颈接触，让冲田哑口无言，只能闭着嘴享受，以免丢人的呻吟出声。

 

“喂喂，China。”神乐速度越来越快，冲田感觉有些不妙，还未来得及阻拦她就失守射了出来。

 

神乐慢悠悠抬起臀部，手上沾了些流出的精液，放到嘴边特意把舌头伸出来舔了一下。

 

“好腥。”

 

冲田坐起来与她接吻。

 

短暂的温存之后神乐疲惫地睡着了，她窝在冲田怀里，呼吸绵长。等她完全睡着之后，冲田起床出了一趟门，回来一次，又出去，就再也没回来。

 

床头放着一盒速效避孕药，神乐看完说明把它扔进了垃圾桶。衣物已经被洗好晾干，她收拾整齐，就不加留恋地离开了这个茫茫宇宙中微小的中转站。


End file.
